


Eternity

by Miinaah



Category: one shot - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miinaah/pseuds/Miinaah





	Eternity

Why does everyone dream of living for eternity?

Is it some sort of far-fetched fantasy that got everyone engrossed with it?

Wont it be sad?

Isn't it sad?

_It is indeed sad._

To see everyone withering away leaving me behind in my never changing form.

My youth never went away, I lived and lived for as long as I can remember.

All my loved ones have left me.

This is what eternal life has given me.

I don't want this.

I don't want this..

I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS!!

GIVE ME BACK MY FRIENDS!!

GIVE ME BACK MY FAMILY!!

**GIVE ME BACK MY LIFE!!!**


End file.
